Lesson Learned
by Ariana Gryffindor
Summary: Is it possible for a teacher to fall in love with his student?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there guys!**

**Another Dramione fic here!**

**But, there's a twist.**

**Hermione's 17 and Draco's about 24 here!**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**I'm gonna shut up in 3,2,1…**

**GO!**

She groaned as she stared at the mirror. She forced a smile upon herself, hoping that the day would be fine.

She got her bag and breathed deeply and went out of the Gryffindor common room. Many students passed by, making their way to the Great Hall. As she sat down, there was no sign of Harry or Ron.

"Quidditch." She concluded.

It only took a few minutes for Hermione to finish her breakfast. Everyone took their time, mingling with each other, their books lying there, not even being read. Hermione sighed with disgust. Thirty minutes till 9 o clock, and she took one last look at her timetable.

"Transfiguration. Arithmancy. Break. Double Defense Against the Dark Arts…" she muttered to herself.

The classes were a bore, even to her. Each lesson started with a recap of what they did the previous day, which usually took almost three fourths of the time. Transfiguration exercises were normal, and as usual Hermione aced with flying colors, literally!

Arithmancy wasn't bad at all, except for the fact that half of the students last year who took the subject decided to abandon it. The fact made Hermione give her usual sigh.

"They don't know what they're missing." She muttered again.

Hermione went out of the Arithmancy room for their break. She walked and walked through busy witches and wizards of all ages, and bumped a few too, as she read her D.A.D.A. textbook. She planted herself down and read some more.

"Have you seen the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Lavender anxiously said. Unfortunately Hermione overheard her, and out of curiosity, decided to listen further.

"Well, not yet but the 3rd years say he's gorgeous!" Pavarti said. She giggled and Lavender did too. They hesitated to keep their voices low since people started staring. But Hermione still heard them.

"A new Defense Against the Dark Art's professor?" she wondered. They had Snape as their teacher for a few months now. "Well that's a surprise." She said sarcastically, she rolled her eyes as she proceeded to the D.A.D.A. room.

As she entered the room, she heard a series of loud mumbling and giggling. Most of the girls had occupied the front rows waiting for something extraordinary to happen. Hermione, not caring at all, sat at the back with the glum-looking boys.

Then silence fell upon the room as a tall young man with exquisite blonde hair and broad, strong shoulders. He smiled seductively at the class and went down the stairs. The girls, mesmerized by him sighed, but not Hermione.

The teacher got out his wand and magically wrote his name on the board.

"As you can see, my name is Professor Malfoy." The Professor said. "But you could all call me Draco, the term "professor"," he said sarcastically, which made even more girls giggle. "makes me feel old." The whole class laughed. "I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the remainder of the year."

"Obviously." Hermione suddenly said with her eyes glued on the book.

The whole class looked at her, Draco did too, but all she gave was a period of silence. Draco then continued with the class.

He roamed around the classroom, explaining all the lessons they were going to have that year. Then he started lecturing about Red Cappas. Draco yawned three times the whole discussion but as they went to the lather parts it seemed interesting. The whole discussion , the eyes of Gryffindor girls were following Malfoy's every move.

"Please read pages 34-47 of your book and I'll see you guys tomorrow." Draco said.

The Gryffindor's hurriedly went out of the room. The girls continued their giggling, which was highly annoying to Hermione. She took her time and slowly got her things and started walking out the door. Echoes of giggling seemed like it was heard from a mile away.

"He's just a teacher!" thought Hermione.

"Miss Granger." Draco called out. Hermione looked back to see Draco gleaming at her.

"Yes Professor Malfoy?" she replied.

"Would you please stay for awhile? I want to have a little chat with you." He said, he added a small smile.

"A small chat?" she asked herself. This meant trouble. She got ready for the worst as she made her way to him.

Her insides felt like it were melting, what wrong thing did she do now? She breathed deeply and held her breath a few times.

"I've been informed that you are the brightest witch of your year Miss Granger. At least that's what McGonagall told me."

"Er. Well, I'm just fond of reading books Professor." Hermione said bluntly.

"Professor McGonagall also told me that you don't quite excel in my subject."

Hermione blushed with embarrassment. Malfoy chuckled.

"Everyone has their weaknesses Hermione. And because of McGonagall's high expectations of you, she has asked me to do extra lessons with you. Kind of like a tutorial." Malfoy calmly said.

"Tu-tu-Tutorials?!" Hermione bellowed and squeaked. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand before anyone could say anything.

"I see you're quite surprised Miss Granger." He chuckled. " I will be seeing you every Saturday morning starting next month, here at 8:30 in the morning."

Hermione, still in shock about extra lessons nervously said yes and went out of the room. Malfoy smiled and went back to his office.

**A/N: End of Chaptah 1! Please review guys! I have Chapter 2 ready so, please tell me if you want more ok? I would love to give you Chaptah 2 but it's 9:08 in the evening here and I'm horribly sleepy so apologies!**

**-A.M. Gryffindor**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey dudes!**

**So here's Chapter Dos of Lesson Learned**

**I know everything's going fast, but I'll slow it down in the next chapter**

**So, same as always,**

**Review afterwards!**

**And I'd like to thank the people who are reading, I really appreciate it really!**

**3,2,1…**

**GO!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Tutorials?!" she shouted yet again. "I haven't had tutorials since I was eight Ginny! Eight! Why now!" she said as she walked around the girls' dormitory.

"Calm down Hermione! It's all for the better anyways, you should admit though…" said Ginny, now keeping her voice quiet. "you're not that good in D.A.D.A" .

Ginny was trying all morning of a warm Saturday morning to calm Hermione down. She's freaked out many times but not like this. Oh no, it was far much worst.

"Merlin's pants Ginny I suck at it!" Since my first year even! But why offer "extra lessons-" she said sarcastically. "-now?!" I'm 17 for Merlin's sake! Hermione explained.

Ginny was starting to get annoyed, she grunted and said, "Why don't you ask ol' McGonagall ey?!" Ginny stormed out of the room and joined the other Gryffindors in the common room.

Hermione was left in the bedroom all alone. She planned to go to McGonagall first thing in the morning. But for now she just wanted to do what she does best, homework.

The next day Hermione woke up with a headache. First thing on her mind was McGonagall. Then another thing was on her mind, the fact that McGonagall's temper was always short, and arguing with her was not a good idea. The mind boggling thoughts made her queezy.

As she thought the first time, her plan didn't turn out well. Three weeks had passed and nothing happened. A month passed and she hyperventilated as she made her way to the D.A.D.A. room through a humid, empty corridor.

She knocked on the door shyly while looking down at her shoes.

"Enter." Drawled Draco.

Hermione entered, cold sweat running down her face. She placed down her books on a nearby table and sat down quietly.

"Oh, you won't be needing any books Hermine. All you need is your wand." Draco said. With a flick of his wand, all the tables went to the side.

Hermione got her wand from her pocket and waited for Draco to say something. She was hoping that time would pity her and go fast enough to get out of that room.

"We are going to practice n Patronuses. You are familiar with it I presume?" he said, being an absolute gentleman. Hermione went closer and gave him a nod.

"Yes Professor Malfoy."

"Just call me Draco, we're all young here."

At the sound of this Hermione chuckled in the most unHermione-ish way. Draco smiled and sighed.

"So, Patronuses, ah, The charm is-"

"Expecto Patronum. I know Professor." Hermione said.

"Ah,ah,ah. It's Draco." He winked. "Now then, show me your Patronus Miss Granger."

This was just what she feared, doing a Patronus. She wasn't fond of doing magic if it wasn't an emergency. She felt rock bottom and held her wand up, hoping everything would turn out right.

"Happy thought happy thought!" she told herself.

She took a deep breath, "Expecto Patronum!"

White mist came out from her wand and immediately faded as soon as it appeared.

"Ah, I know what's wrong. Your wrist movement isn't right. Here." Draco went to Hermione making loud noises in the hollow room.

Hermione, still keeping her wand where it is, felt nauseous as Draco went to her. Draco was now on her right. He placed his hand on Hermione's wand hand giving her a weird feeling. He pointed her hand upward.

"Say it again, with dignity now." Draco told her, his hand still on hers.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione bellowed, Draco led her hand into a strong flick movement.

Suddenly an otter made out of white, glowing mist happily jumped out from her wand. It went all around the room, swimming in invisible water.

"I did it!" she said. Hermionne noticed that Draco's hand was still on hers. The otter vanished, and Draco went closer to her until they faced each other.

Draco looked deeply into her dark brown eyes, getting mesmerized every second.

"Hermione that was beautiful." He told her.

"Thank you, umm, er, Draco." Hermione said nervously. Draco gave a small laugh.

"I have something to tell you Hermione."

"What is it Sir?" Hermione asked.

"These past few weeks, you've been really great in class even without these extra lessons. And I just wanted to say that I appreciate it that you're enjoying my class Hermione." He said, his head bowed down.

"Oh, thank you sir. I appreciate having you as a teacher too."

"And one more thing Hermione, before you go." Draco said. Hermione sensed that this was highly important so she stood beside him to listen to what it was.

"I..I've grown fond of you Hermione."

Hermione stood still, her eyes widening and her mind filled with confusion. Draco had a glum face and quickly apologized. Hermione said nothing, she felt the anxiety and ran out of the room with her things without goodbye.

Draco placed his hand on his forehead, thinking if what he said was right, it was true but was that the right time he asked himself. He sighed, "Damn."  
**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: So there's Chapter Dos!**

**I hope you guys like it, even if it's a bit quick.**

**To those who are quite disappointed I apologize!**

**Please review and give me some suggestions!**

**Chapter Tres coming up soon!**

**Fare-thy Well!**

**A.M. Gryffindor**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey there!**

**This is Chapter Tres of Lesson learned**

**This chapter is thought of by pure randomness**

**Cause I usually write them in my notebook first**

**But I'm too excited to write them there**

**So I'm typing them while making it up**

**So, hope you enjoy it!**

**3,2,1**

**GO!**

Who would ever think that saying the truth would end up tragically? Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor common room completely confused. She didn't know what to do, she knew it wasn't his fault that he fancied her, but she still ended up with a headache. She sat on one of the couches and stared gloomily into the fireplace.

Meanwhile, while she was in the common room, Draco stood facing his office window; he walked around to think through on what happened just a few moments ago. Guilt was written all over his face, or so he thought.

"I'm such a git!" he shouted as he kicked the side of his table. He didn't know what to do either.

The next few days silence fell upon the two. They would walk pass by each other and just stare, then continue with their daily lives like nothing ever happened. Each time Draco would ask a question, Hermione breathed deeply before she answered and stutter. Some of the people noticed her behavior, Ron, Harry and Ginny to be exact.

As soon as all of them were in the common room they all confronted Hermione.

"Hermione, we need to talk to you." Ron said

"Yeah 'Mione, it's urgent, we need to know. " Harry added.

"What is going on between you and Draco?!" Ginny said loudly.

"Ginny! I thought we told you to keep your mouth shut!" Ron said as he pushed his sister's head.

"Don't you tell me what to do Ron!" Ginny demanded, she hit Ron on the back and the two started fighting, as they do almost everyday.

'Guys, guys!" Harry said, making them stop immediately. "This talk is about Hermione right? So why don't you two postpone your war and pay attention!"

The two sat silently and looked down to the floor.

"Hermione, we know there's something wrong with you and Draco." Harry said.

"With who?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed. "Professor Malfoy Hermione."

"Oh, him. There's nothing wrong guys." Hermione said firmly.

"Liar!" Ginny suddenly said.

"Shhhhh!" Ron told Ginny.

"Come on Hermione, we all know you here, we all know when you're lying." Harry said, the other two nodded.

Hermione all stared at them, and they stared at her. Ginny wanted to say something but couldn't say it since Ron covered her mouth. She struggled to break free and bit him.

"Oww!" Ron said, shaking his hand vigorously.

"Hermione, please tell us, we want to help." Harry and Ginny said.

Hermione sighed as her best friends pleaded to get her to speak up. She finally gave up her silence and told them what had happened a few days ago. After she told the whole story, they all went silent and Ron abruptly said:

"WHAT?! A teacher fancying a student? Bloody hell that's wrong!

"Ronald! Can't you see she's in distress?" Ginny said

"Distress? She shouldn't be in distress she should be speaking up to him like a real woman should!" Ron answered back.

The two started fighting again, for particularly no reason at all. But before Harry could say anything Hermione caught their attention.

"Ron's right Gin."

"What?!" Ron and Ginny said in unison

"He's right, I should speak up to him, and the silence is killing me. Thanks for the talk guys, but now I have to do my homework."

Hermione left them and went to the girls' dormitory. Ron Harry and Ginny were left dumbfounded.

"I was right…" Ron said. "In your face Ginny!"

"Oh shut it." She replied.

The next day Hermione felt better than she ever did. She got it all planned out. First she was to ask him for a moment to talk, then she'd talk to him about what happened and why he fancies her, then she'll ask him politely to just forget about relationships. She thought it was a good plan so she stuck with it.

After their D.A.D.A class just after all the students left the room, Hermione set her plan into action.

"Professor, I mean Draco." She said nervously.

"Yes Miss Granger?" he replied coolly.

"Could I have a word with you, it'll just take a minute I swear." Hermione said.

"Of course Miss Granger." He said.

Hermione and Draco went to each other and Hermione suddenly felt awkward again.

"Draco, about what happened a few days ago, I'm really sorry I chickened out." Hermione explained

"No worries Hermione, it was a stupid act, I blame myself for it. I apologize." He said, still being a perfect gentleman.

"I-I er. Ok then I-"

"Don't worry Miss Granger we could start over, and pretend it never happened. Now if you excuse me, I have to prepare for my next class, good day to you Hermione."

Hermione was left there. She felt an emotion she never felt before, it was like a feeling of rejection. Sure the planned worked out unexpectedly but she still didn't know why it ended like that. She went out of the room with her books in her hand and went to her next class. Could it be that he gave up on her that easily? Hermione didn't know what to do anymore.

**A/N: there you go! Chapter 3!**

**I know what you're thinking**

**It's unexpected right?**

**And if you find it disappointing, I apologize**

**This is what happens if I don't write it in my notebook**

**Anyways please review, constructive criticism is allowed**

**But don't be too harsh now! I'm still human!**

**Thanx!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there!**

**Sorry it took a long time to Update, I apologize for the enth time**

**There's a lot going on so I didn't have the time.**

**So let me stop blabbering about my personal life**

**And let's get to reading!**

**3,2,1**

**GO!**

She left the room slowly, like the world suddenly went slow motion on her. Different emotions churned up in her mind. She felt confused yet happy, humiliated and disappointed. The source of these emotions was not yet to be found, she sat down and thought hard, watching students pass by her.

"What a drama queen." A girl suddenly said. Hermione looked up and saw that the girl was staring deviously at her, like she was trapped in everyone's never ending shadow.

She sighed loudly, and raised her head up. "He's just some teacher." She said. She stood up and clutched her things close to her, going to her classes like nothing ever happened. Hermione was good at this, making people think that nothing was wrong, it was exactly what she wanted to happen.

The day ended with Twilight. She got her things and went to her favorite place in the school, the Viaduct. The Viaduct had a perfect view of the Black Lake and a few mountains in the horizon. And the sun always set just between two mountains.

She sat silently on it, her legs hanging on the edge. The soft wind going through her hair made her feel better. The best was about to begin. The sun slowly went down in its usual place in between the mountains. The Black Lake shimmering at the touch of light. Everything was beautiful.

"I'll never get over a beautiful sunset." She said to herself.

"I'll never get over it either, no matter how many times I see it." A voice said.

Hermione jumped and turned around. It was, obviously Draco, smiling, his blonde hair looking as lush as ever. Hermione concluded before that it was only the voice and even the sight of Draco will make her jump. She sighed and got out of her sitting position and stood tall.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, not my intention at all."

"I wasn't frightened Draco." She lied. She faced the sunset, "This is where I go when I don't have anywhere else to go. Hardly anyone comes here." She faced Draco, "but unfortunately, I was wrong."

Draco continued staring at her. Hermione didn't dare look at him, it would make her go back to the person she was a few hours ago. She went again to her sitting post and continued her sunset gazing.

"Mind if I sit with you Hermione?" he suddenly asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Hermione said without looking at him.

Draco sat down just right beside her, from afar they looked like a couple, but in reality, there was a huge wall between them. Their heads were staring upwards to the sky. The orange sky had been replaced with darkness as the sun disappeared into the horizon. Stars brightened up the sky little by little they would reveal themselves, Hermione smiling, Draco looking at her.

"Oh, it's time for dinner. I better go, my friends are waiting for me." She said. Hermione stood up, "Nice hanging with you Draco." She said. She quickly started moving to the direction of the Great Hall, trying her best to avoid conversation with him.

"I'll come with, ol' Mcgonagall's going to kill me if she doesn't see me tonight, I'm heading that direction too." Draco said as he kept up with Hermione.

Hermione did avoid conversation, even though they were walking side by side. Her anger somehow managed to fade away, knowing that there was nothing to be angry about. She suddenly took a peek at his face, and it was only now that she truly noticed how handsome he was. She didn't stop staring at him, they were both quiet. When Draco would suddenly look at her, she would quickly turn her attention to the floor.

The all of a sudden,

BANG!

"Hermione, are you alright?" Draco repeatedly said.

Hermione's vision was blurry, everything started to get dark. Last thing she saw was Draco's face and the feeling of being carried. She was then unconscious.

"Where, where am I? what happened?' she asked. "Ow!" she shouted as she felt a seemingly huge bump on her forehead. Her voice echoed through the barren Hospital wing.

"Hermione, you're in the Hospital Wing, nothing to worry about. You had quite an accident, you were knocked out as soon as you bumped the wall." Draco explained.

"Wall?" Hermione thought.

Hermione gave him a confused look. She saw Madame Pomfrey with an ice pack and a glass.

"It's a good thing Professor Malfoy 'ere was just beside you dearie! Thankfull you should be." Madame Pomfrey said. "Ere Miss granger, put it on your head, it'll make it better." She said, handing Hermione the ice pack.

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." She said. A few minutes later and she felt much better. Draco was sitting on the bed just on the left of hers, staring deeply into space. He then stared at her, Hermione twitched.

"Feeling better Hermione?" he asked politely.

"Much better Professor." She placed the ice pack on the side table and went out of the bed. "Can I go now?"

"Oh, I don't know Miss Granger, it's late and you might not find your way since it's awfully dark in the corridors."

Before Hermione could answer, Draco stood up, "I'll bring her to her common room poppy." Draco said.

"Very well. Watch where you're going now Miss Granger." She said as she went back to her office.

Draco and Hermione pushed the doors of the Hospital wing and started going to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Now tell me Hermione, what happened?" he asked.

"Well I just got distracted that's all."

"Distracted? Of what?"

"Umm, Homework, I was busy thinking of homework." She lied again.

"Homework?" Draco said, not satisfied with her reply.

Draco knew that she wasn't telling the truth. The look on her face said it all. Sweat was going down her face, her breathing was heavy and her eyes were giving a sort of reluctance.

"Hermione, stop. " He said firmly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"One more step and you'll it the Fat Lady. We're here." He said. He chuckled but he made it into a laugh. Hermione felt embarrassed, she gave no sign of interest, but on the inside she laughed with him.

"Well then, goodnight Professor. Hermione said as she entered the portrait.

"Goodnight Miss Granger."

"Oh and Professor?"

"Yes Miss Granger?

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"A pleasure, Miss Granger, pleasure." He said as he went off. She watched him as he disappeared into the darkness, whistling as he walked, as the sound of his footsteps faded away.

Hermione sat on the nearest chair she could sit on. She was exhausted, they day ended unexpectedly, yet she liked it .Staring into the warm wisps of the fire, she fell asleep.

**A/N: There you go! **

**Chapter quarto of Lesson Learned.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review, any comments, suggestions; criticism just put it all there.**

**Thaaanx!**

**-Ariana**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there fellow readers and writers everywhere!**

**This is Chapter Cinco of Lesson Learned**

**Dudes, I need your helps on this, do you want it to end already or you want me to continue their story?**

**Cause I seriously don't know when it's going to end.**

**Anyways, put your note on that in the reviews.**

**3, 2, 1,**

**GO!!!**

**(Oh and this is dedicated to my friend Isabel Fernandez, an avid reader of mine, and an awesome friend :)**** )**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was the 16th of December, a week from now it would be the start of the Christmas holidays. After Hermione's peculiar accident, she and Draco's friendship began to blossom. Hermione didn't know that it would be like this, neither did Draco. Hermione would even call Draco names like she did to Harry and Ron, Draco didn't mind it at all. He practically enjoyed it.

"I wonder if there's going to be another Yule Ball…" wondered Hermione, crunching on an apple, while taking her usual space by the Viaduct.

Draco followed her and stood beside her as he watched the sunset. For the past few days they always went together to that same place to watch the same thing over again. They didn't grow tired of it, nothing this beautiful could ever be grown tired of, as what Hermione told him.

"Yeah. I've never been to a ball or any kind of dance at all. Not unless you count boring weddings." He said.

They laughed.

There was a few moments of silence, as they were watching the sun slowly fading away. Hermione was smiling, but Draco was thinking.

"Who would you go with if ever there was another Yule Ball?" he asked unexpectedly.

Hermione was surprised at such a question. The last time there was a Yule Ball was in her fourth year, she went with famous Quidditch player Viktor Krum. Yet sadly, they never made contact after that.

"That's easy, I'd go with no one." She said.

Draco felt surprised by her answer. But before he could ask why, Hermione spoke again.

"Unless someone would ask me, which is quite impossible to happen. Who would go with a know-it-all like me?" She asked.

"Well then, may I have this dance?" he asked, bowing low as he extended his arm out to her.

Hermione laughed. "I must be mental." She told herself. "Why of course you may." She replied, adding a small curtsy.

Hermione took his hand and placed her right hand on his shoulder. While he placed his other hand on her waist. Hermione remembered the Yule Ball, but instead of a fierce looking Viktor Krum staring at her, it was a gentleman named Draco. She smiled.

"Tun, tun, tun, tun, tun." Draco hummed imitating a waltz. Hermione hummed along too as they went around and around.

"1,2,3. 1,2,3." She thought repeatedly.

Draco spun her and placed her in a dip. Her hair flowed from one direction to another. It signaled the end of their odd dance. Draco gently pulled Hermione back onto her feet again. The two breathe deeply, staring into each others eyes.

"That was fun." Hermione said.

"I agree." Draco said.

"You're a terrific dancer by the way." She told him

"Years of watching my parents dance finally paid off." Draco replied, he gave a laugh. "You're a fine dancer yourself."

"Heaven's no, dancing isn't my thing, I just know the basics that's all." She said.

A small period of silence fell upon the two.

"Well then." They said together

"You go first." They said again. They laughed.

"Ladies first." Draco said.

"I have to go, it was fun I swear. Till next time." Hermione said as she left him. "Oh and before I go, what were you going to say?"

"Forget it, it doesn't matter anyways. Good bye Miss Granger." Draco said as he waved at her.

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy." She said to him as he headed for the Great Hall, watching carefully where she was going.

"Hey guys! She said happily as she sat beside Ron."Merlin's name I'm hungry."

"Hey Hermi…" Harry didn't finish, he was too busy watching Hermione happily put food on her plate. Very unHermione like.

"Woah 'Mione, you sure are hungry." Ron said.

Hermione only noticed that she had a mind of mashed potatoes, two meat pies, three chicken legs and a big goblet of pumpkin juice in front of her.

"Woah indeed. I didn't notice!" she said.

"What's gotten into you Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Nothing… nothing." She lied.

Hermione went out of the Great Hall. It was still early so the corridors were still empty. The wind howled out side and the moon was shining brightly. Suddenly she heard loud footsteps. She got her wand and held it so tight that it looked like it was going to break.

Then a man came out of a corridor, he was struggling. He clutched his throat and moaned in pain. He fell to the ground with a thud. His eyes were open but he didn't move or make a sound. Hermione knew immediately who it was.

"Draco!" she said.

She ran to him and held hi head. His pulse was still there but it was slowly fading. Hermione looked at his face, it was pale, he didn't move a muscle. Hermione knew he wasn't dead.

"It's poison." She concluded. She knew exactly what to do, she learned it from Harry in her 6th year. She held up her wand, "Accio Bezoar! "

In a few seconds time a brown sack came zooming out of the Potion's dungeon. Hermione got a bezoar and placed it into Draco's mouth.

"Please let it work." She told herself.

She waited a few moments and she felt Draco breathing again. Hermione gave a sigh of relief. He opened his eyes and gave her a faint smile. He coughed and coughed again. Suddenly a mob of students were around them, each of them wondering what has happened. Then, Professor McGonagall approached Draco and Hermione

"What happened here Miss Granger?" she asked Hermione.

"He was poisoned Professor, I don't know who poisoned him though." She replied.

"And how did you cure the poison Miss Granger?" Snape suddenly said, emerging from the mob of students.

"I used the Summoning spell to summon some bezoar Professor."

"You should know Miss granger, that you are not suppose to use magic out of class-"

"Severus, if she didn't do it, Professor Malfoy here would have died." McGonagall said firmly.

Snape stood silent and went off to his office, humiliated.

"Let's take him to the Hospital Wing Miss Granger." She told Hermione. "All of you students, go back to your common rooms at once!" she ordered the students.

The students immediately followed their Head Mistress' instructions and started going to their common rooms. Hermione helped Draco up, he was still weak, and she placed his arm around him and followed McGonagall to the Hospital Wing. When they got there, Draco placed himself carefully on a bed. Hermione sat on the bed next to his. Madame Pomfrey came to his aid with an ice pack.

"Heavens! A poisoning! What happened dear?" she asked Draco.

Draco was unable to speak, he was still too weak.

"Madame Pomfrey, I think we should leave him for awhile, he looks really tired." Hermione said.

"Oh, you're right Hermione." She said. "Ere' dear, it'll help." She said to Draco as she went back to her office.

Hermione stood up and sighed. She was about to leave when suddenly a hand got hers. She turned around and saw Draco looking at her.

"Don't leave just yet Hermione. Please." He said.

Hermione got a chair and sat beside his bed. Draco still didn't let go of her hand, a peculiar feeling rushed around Hermione's insides.

"Thank you Hermione." He said faintly.

"It's no problem, no need to thank me.'

"You saved my life." He said.

Hermione fell silent. Before she could say "My pleasure"; Draco had fallen asleep. Hermione smiled, she looked at the time and decided to sleep next to him, just for the night. He didn't let go of her hand, and Hermione didn't let go of his.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: There you go!**

**I hope it's not as bad as I thought it was going to be.**

**I'm going to start making Chapter 6 now and I'll post it soon!**

**I just need your help if you want this to end in this chapter or continue!**

**Oh and it would be a great help to put your suggestions on the next Chapter!!**

**Thaaanx!**

**~Ariana Gryffindor**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Hermione woke up with a glitch. Draco was just there, enjoying his sleep, with a smile on his face. She carefully got her hand out of his grip and quickly took a glimpse of her watch.

"Half past eight, thank God, I could still get my things." She told herself, thinking how to get her things from the Gryffindor Tower.

She ran out of the Hospital Wing in lighting speed, passing numerous students going to their classes, she dodged all of them, except for their bags. She summoned her things from the top of the first staircase; her book bag came zooming out of the tower, almost hitting poor Neville's head by inches and into her arms. She fixed her hair a bit, which was a success, it was a wonder that her hair wasn't as messed up as usual. She hurriedly went to the Transfiguration room. Someone was expecting her, the whole class was expecting her.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Granger." The interrupted professor said.

"I apologize professor, I-"

"-no time for apologies Miss Granger, now sit." McGonagall said.

Hermione sat down, feeling completely humiliated. It was obvious that she had interrupted an important discussion. She went silent with her head down, she couldn't afford to miss a second of an important discussion.

"As I've said, we will be hosting yet another Yule Ball in Hogwarts." McGonagall said.

The Gryffindor boys yawned, all except for Harry who gave a smile while looking at Ginny. Hermione was confused, another Yule Ball? It was pure coincidence, she was just thinking of another Yule Ball the other day. She looked at Professor McGonagall, who was still upset for her tardiness.

"Another Yule Ball? Professor, but there isn't going to be a Triwizard Tournament for a hundred years!" Hermione complained.

"Miss Granger, is there a problem for having a Ball for, as you say, for fun?" replied McGonagall, which made Hermione sit down again with humiliation.

The whole period was devoted for preparing for the Ball. The sixth and seventh years watched as the lower levels danced around. The professor was getting used to stubborn boys who won't dance, she's been seeing it all her life. Hermione was sitting there, continuing her silence when she suddenly overheard Pavarti and Lavender talk.

"Can you believe it? Another Yule Ball?" Pavarti asked Lavender, checking for any one who was eavesdropping. Surprisingly (well, not really) they didn't notice Hermione carefully listening to their conversation.

"We're so lucky!" Lavender replied.

Hermione sighed with disgust, she couldn't resist hearing their tacky conversations, their voices were quite loud. She watched the fourth years spin and spin, professor McGonagall's voice booming through the room. Just then, Hermione heard Pavarti and Lavender talk once more.

"I wonder who's going to take me to the Ball…" Pavarti wondered as she dozed off, day dreaming about the Ball.

Hermione wasn't interested about their conversation anymore, dates and boys were out of her agenda, she didn't dare listen. Hermione was always seen with her best friends Ron and Harry, yet, her feelings for them never changed. Dates and drooling over boys were completely pointless to her; she stuck to that statement ever since Viktor and her lost contact. She sighed and began to read the rest of her Transfiguration text book.

The period ended with a lot of Gryffindors asking each other out. Hermione silently got her things and went out of the room as quickly as possible. Harry went with Ginny, Lavender with Ron (which wasn't really in favor of Ron since Lavender forced him to go with him). Hermione was once again, alone.

The next day the Hogwarts students went on their visit to Hogsmeade. Many people went to Gladrags Wizard wear to order their dresses and dress robes, there was a very, very long line. The others went to the Owl Post office to get theirs from their parents. Hermione isolated herself from them and went straight down the High Road. The air was chilly causing her to tighten the scarf around her neck. The snow fell slowly down to the earth, until she bumped someone.

She looked up and there stood a tall young man, his hair was light brown and a bit messed up, he smiled at her. He was absolutely gorgeous.

"Ced-Cedric? Is that you?" she asked

"Hermione!" Cedric exclaimed. "It's been years!"

It has been indeed, years, three to be exact. Cedric didn't change except the fact that he was better looking than ever. They talked about loads of things. Then they finally talked about the upcoming Yule Ball. Hermione suddenly felt odd, she knew what he was going to ask next.

"So, who are you going with Hermione?" he asked while sipping some of his Butterbeer.

"Oh, no one's asked me yet, and there's 100% no chance that anybody would take me to the Ball." She said.

"Well, I umm-" Cedric said, trying to get himself together. "Do you want to go to the Ball with me?" he asked.

Hermione looked into his eyes, it looked innocent and kind, which he most certainly was. She didn't really know what to do, that was a first for her.

"It's alright with me if you don't want to, it's fine." he said, looking down at her.

"I'd be happy to go with you Cedric." She replied, she smiled. "It's the last year, this must be the right decision." She thought to herself.

Just as she said those words a disappointed Draco Malfoy came. He was also going to ask the young Miss granger to the Yule Ball, but time had turned against him once again. Hermione noticed that Draco was behind them. Cedric turned around and looked at the blonde.

"Oh, hey Draco!" Hermione enthusiastically said.

"Oh, ummm, hey there Hermione, didn't notice you there." He lied. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Cedric Diggory, he's a friend of mine, he just asked me to the ball!" she said happily.

Draco said nothing, he just smiled, happy that she finally got a date, but he still felt disappointed. He shook Cedric's hand and told them to have fun during the Ball. He knew he couldn't tell her what he really felt, it would just ruin everything. He soon made his way back to the castle.

"At least she's happy." He told himself, as he passed the Viaduct.

Then the day everyone was looking forward to (except for Ron though) came, everyone was filled with joy. Hermione was happy too, she took another look at her dress. It wasn't too fancy, just a light, periwinkle dress made out of fine cotton. She smiled, feeling proud of herself.

The day ended as nightfall fell upon the English Channel. Students emerged from their House Common rooms fully prepared, they did this before, and they're willing to do it again. When Cedric came to the Entrance Hall, many people looked at him. Not just because he was an old friend whom they haven't seen for years, it was also because he looked more striking then the other boys who were there. All the girls looked at him with glee, he smiled, and they all melted inside. Then all of their eyes went to the other side of the Hall. There came a girl, her silky brown hair was tied up into a loose bun, her dress flowing from one side to anther as she made her way down the stairs. Cedric held out his arm and she took it.

"You look fantastic." He said to her as they made their way into the Great Hall. He remembered his last Yule Ball, but instead he was with Cho. He snapped out of his recalling as Hermione spoke.

"Thank you Cedric, you look rather well yourself." She said. She placed one arm on his broad shoulder and the other on his. They waltz around as they did before with their other dates.

The night went on as the Weird Sisters made their appearance. The students jumped up and down and twirled around, laughing and shouting and singing along to the music, Hermione and Cedric smiled at each other.

They sat down laughing again. Hermione saw Ron staring into space as Lavender went on and on about what she did in the summer holidays. Obviously, no one had interest in listening to her. Ron left her there, she didn't even noticed she was gone.

'Hey there Hermione." Ron said as he passed her.

"Hey." She said back at him.

Cedric came with a bottle of Butterbeer and a glass of Firewhisky. He gave the bottle to Hermione and started drinking his Firewhisky.

'Hey! I'm not a kid anymore, give me that!" Hermione said, getting Cedric's Firewhisky. Cedric chuckled and got her Buterbeer instead. Hermione drank the Firewhisky all in one chug.

"Slow down Hermione! The Wizarding World isn't going to run out of Firewhisky!" Cedric laughed. Hermione laughed with him, her throat was soar, like it was burned (well, it's Firewhisky isn't it?). She shook her head, and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Cedric, could I go out for some air, alone? I hope you won't mind." She asked shyly.

Cedric, knowing that Hermione was having a headache said yes. Cedric was just going to wait for her until she came back. Hermione went down to the Viaduct, her favorite leisure place. She clutched her head, hoping the sight of a beautiful night sky would make her pain go away. Her pain did go away a few minutes later. She sighed with relief. She looked to the right and saw Draco looking up to the stars, he seemed calm yet she felt that he was gloomy.

"Why aren't you in the Ball Draco?" she asked him. He turned to her and smiled.

'I'd like to ask you the same thing Hermione." He said.

"I just got a headache from drinking Firewhisky too quickly." She told him. "How stupid of me!" she thought.

Both of them laughed.

"Wait, Draco, you haven't answered my question yet. Why aren't _you_ in the Ball?" she asked again.

"Well, I don't know really, I just like coming here. The moons bright tonight." He said as he pointed to the moon, it was bright and round and truly magnificent. Hermione looked at it and smiled. Draco didn't want her to know the truth, she didn't really had to know the truth.

"Well, you seem gloomy tonight, I don't know if I could ask why but all I'm going to say is, whatever happened, I hope you'll come over it." She said as she smiled at him.

"Thank you Hermione." Draco said.

"Excuse me, I have to go back to the Ball, Cedric's still waiting for me, goodbye and goodnight Professor." She said as she left the teacher.

"Same to you Miss Granger." He replied.

Hermione and Cedric met up again and went to the dance floor, partying the night away. As for Draco, he stayed in the Viaduct, waiting for something to happen.

**A/N: Hey guys. I really do apologize for not updating fast! It's that I'm graduating and stuff, so there's a lot to do and I mean A LOT. Anyways, I got a few ideas for Chapter 7 so please bear with me! Review! And if you're going to put this into you Favorite stories list (if ever that happens!) please review :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke up with a heavy feeling; she looked at the clock and got out of bed. It was the start of the Christmas holidays, and just behind her window, she saw snow falling slowly from the sky. She placed on warm clothes and carefully went out the Gryffindor common room.

She didn't actually know what to do, she just went around until she could find something that would amuse her, someone to talk to maybe. She went to the Great Hall to have some breakfast, she didn't realize how hungry she was. A few students were there enjoying their time, some were playing Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap which boomed throughout the Hall.

The post came and parcels and letters were falling all over the place. Owls were dizzy and tired from the snow, yet they still managed to get the post delivered. A big thud was heard at the end of the Gryffindor table, Neville got a pair of massive earmuffs from his grandmother. He placed it on and it almost covered his whole head. Hermione found it quite funny, and continued eating her breakfast.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry, Ron and Ginny said as they sat down.

"Mmm, what's for breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Ron, you oaf, its right in front of you!" Ginny grunted, she poured some pumpkin juice into her goblet and passed it to Harry.

"Since when have you been awake Hermione? You look quite sleepy." Ginny asked, she looked at Hermione, feeling concerned.

"Oh, it's alright, I just woke up a bit early that's all." She answered, a faint smile followed.

"The Ball was just fantastic!" Ginny exclaimed. She looked at Harry, and he gave her a wink.

'Fantastic? Bloody Hell, it was horrifying!" Ron complained.

"What?! It couldn't be that bad, it was better than the other year right?" Harry asked.

"He got stuck with big mouth Lavender, that's why." Ginny said as she looked over to Lavender.

Hermione laughed. She took a look at the Daily Prophet and looked at the headlines. The Chudley Cannons took the lead in the British Quidditch Cup, it said there. There was a picture of the team flying around, shouting because of their victory.

Hermione left the Great Hall after she finished her last glass of pumpkin juice. The cold wind was blowing softly through her hair made her twitch as she wandered through the open corridors. She clutched her arms tight to her body trying to keep warm. Then she suddenly felt a rush of iciness, like a she suddenly apparated to the Arctic. A flow of sad memories were remembered, she felt that all the happiness in the world had disappeared.

"Dementors? In Hogwarts? It can't be." She thought to herself. "But, where are they?" she asked.

Then, she heard a hard breathing. She followed the sound of it and it lead to a scene that made her emotions churn around, she didn't know if she was going to burst in tears, or burst in fury. She had to take evasive action, she couldn't let this happen. Again, Draco's life was in jeopardy. A Dementor was inches away from doing the Kiss. Hermione ran to Draco's helpless body, holding her wand, preparing to fight the Dementor off.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" a bright white light in the form of an otter shot out from her wand right at the Dementor. The Dementor struggled as the the Patronus prevented it from reaching Draco. The Patronus brightened once more and the Dementor vanished.

Hermione looked at Draco's pale face, he breathe deeply and fell unconscious.

Hermione waited hours in the Hospital Wing for Draco to gain consciousness. Not a lot of people knew what happened to him, Hermione wanted it to keep it quiet, she didn't want Draco to struggle no more. A few more minutes passed, Hermione saw Draco opening his eyes.

"Madam Pomfrey, he's awake." She said to her.

"Oh, thank you Hermione." She said as she walked to Draco's bed.

"Here ya go dearie." Madame Pomfrey said as she gave Draco a bar of chocolate.

"Thank you." He said faintly. He turned to Hermione and smiled, Hermione had a hard time smiling, the sight of the Dementor made her shiver.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. What happened? I only remember a Dementor coming after me…" he said.

"Oh, I did a Patronus, the Dementor almost took your life there." she said.

"Thank you, Hermione. I owe you my life. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

Hermione looked at him and gave an uncertain chuckle. She kept her silence as Madame Pomfrey gave him more chocolate.

'I better go. Bye Draco, feel better ok?" she said, she left the Hospital Wing, searching for her friends.

Hermione found her friends in deep conversation, she either wanted to know what they were talking about and be rude or just be polite and mind her own business. She walked pass by them and went to the common room instead.

"What a day…" she sighed. She still couldn't believe that she made a Patronus that worked. Her head throbbed as she thought about what Draco said. She looked around the abandoned common room for something productive to do. She already did her homework, she didn't want to go around anymore, and she didn't have anyone to talk to.

She went to the girl's dormitory and lay down on her bed. She went on her side, looking at the picture of her parents. She missed them so, she wanted to see them. At that time, she fell asleep.

* * *

"_Hermione! Hermione!" a familiar voice shouted out._

_Hermione didn't know who or what was calling out her name. She looked at the orange sky and smelled the ocean air. Then, out of no where, she found the person who was calling her. It was Draco. They went to each other, Hermione's heart beating faster on her every step. Halfway, Draco pulled out her wand and smirked._

"_It's just business Hermione."_

_Hermione didn't know what to do, she started running the other way, she ran as fast as she could, not turning around. He ran after her, laughing maniacally. _

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" a flash of green came rushing towards Hermione, it hit her instantly._

_Hermione dropped on the ground, her eye sight getting blurry. The last thing she saw was Draco staring at her, with no guilt whatsoever.  
_

Hermione woke up. Her memory of the nightmare started fading away. It seemed so real, it seemed that it was going to happen. She reminded herself that it was just a nightmare, yet the feeling didn't seem to go away.

The rest of the holidays were a bore after that surreal dream. After a week students came back to Hogwarts, still feeling the Christmas spirit. She didn't talk to Draco after his incident, he was always in his office and Hermione didn't pass by the defense Against the Dark Arts room.

"This Potions work is making my head hurt." Ron complained as he stared into an empty piece of parchment. "Mind helping me 'Mione?"

"Well, it's simple really, what I did is-"

"Hermione! Stop, let my dear brother pass or fail by himself." Ginny said, she laughed. Hermione sat comfy on her chair, laughing along with Ginny and Harry.

Ron looked deviously at Ginny and got his Potions book. "You sound awefully like Snape, Gin. Living up to him now aren't we?'

"It's not my fault you didn't do your work early!" she shouted at him. The two siblings went on quarrelling with each other until Harry and Hermione went in to stop the war.

Classes started the following day. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione went to the D.A.D.A room for their first period. They all waited eagerly for Draco to introduce their new lesson.

"Good Morning class."

The class stared, absolutely confused. It wasn't the friendly, handsome, smart, Draco Malfoy they knew the past months. It was their strict Potions professor, Severus Snape. They greeted back, and silently sat down. They didn't want to ask where Draco was, they knew it would just be trouble.

The class ended and the class started asking each other where Draco Malfoy could possibly be. Hermione went to her next class and after that she walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I wonder if Draco's still in the Hospital Wing." She wondered.

Hermione, out of curiosity, went to the Hospital Wing to see if he was still there. She had to run since there wasn't enough time left. When she got there she didn't see him.

"Madam Pomfrey, do you know where Professor Malfoy is?" she asked.

"Oh, dearie, he left the day before, I'm sorry but I don't know where he went. Now if you excuse me, I still have much to do."

Madam Pomfrey went to her office leaving Hermione near the door. Questions were asked in her head. Was he still in Hogwarts? Did he leave, never to return again? Was she the cause of his departure?

Where could he be?

**A/N: That's the end of Lesson Learned… Nah, I'm just kidding! Haha, there's going to be more. I hope you guys liked this chapter, I just made it up as I typed like what I did with Chapter 3. Please review after you read! Again, I ask for your help. What would happen next?**

**Thanx!**

**-Ariana**

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So you won't get confused in the lather parts, this is some of the parts I kinda modified.**

**-Voldemort was totally abolished during James and Lily's time but they died in Voldey's hands just like in the real book. So that means, there wasn't another Wizarding war. Sorry everyone. I'll make it similar to the real thing in my next Dramione fic. Apologies for the late late late update.**

**Hope to see your reviews! [good ones at least!]**

**~A. :)**

* * *

Hermione wasn't worried about his absence, or so she thought. She spent endless nights thinking where he could be and what he was doing. Hermione continued thinking as she went down to the D.A.D.A room. She sighed as she neared the door.

"Hey, Hermione."

Hermione immediately looked at the person who called her, her hopes enlightened, thinking it was Draco. But, to her disappointment, it was Neville instead. "Oh, hi there Neville." She said.

"Do you think Snape will give us another quiz?" he asked her.

'I hope not..." she replied.

The class was silent as she and Neville made their way to their seats. Harry and Ron smiled at her, and she smiled back while continuing the silence. Their heads bowed down, waiting anxiously for Snape to hand back their quiz (mind you, Snape was waiting for yet another opportunity to fail the Gryffindors). The Slytherins sneered.

"I don't know about you, but this silence is highly irritating."

"That doesn't sound like Snape. . ." they all thought. They didn't see Snape, instead they saw Draco. The Gryffindors cheered and clapped! The Slytherins felt disappointed as they watched the rest of the class cheer happily for Draco's return.

After a few minutes or so, they all went back to their proper places. "Now that you're settled, let's all have a serious talk shall we?" he said to them. The class, asking each other where he was going with this, listened attentively.

"We all know that it's your final exams the following week." He paused. "And I'm not going to stop reviewing you until you could do these spells blindfolded!" he exclaimed. The class all knew what he meant, they smiled at each other and got their wands. "Wands out everybody! You too Miss Granger!" he said as he laughed.

Hermione chuckled and got her wand. They all got partners, Hermione paired up with Ron (actually, it was Ron who paired up with Hermione, he was still on a mission to avoid any contact from Lavender.) Lavender gave the pair a furious face and went to Pavarti. With a flick of his wand, Draco made all the chairs go to the side of the room, making a huge space in the middle.

"Alright, you guys, we'll start with something simple. The disarming spell, all of you who don't know, or forgot the spell please don't be afraid to come to me, I don't bite!" he laughed. "Ok, pairs ready? Watch your stance now, and begin!"

"Explelliarmus!" the whole class shouted. Several wands flew into the air and back on the ground. "Excellent!" Draco said.

The class did everything repeatedly until they got it right, from disarming spells to stunning spells, from shield charms, to Patronuses. Draco's faith in his students didn't weaken, especially when he saw Hermione do a perfect Stun to Ron. He laughed at the sight. Hermione noticed Draco walking by her for numerous times, she wondered what was going through her mind, but her daydream was postponed due to the fact that Ron had Stun her without notice.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she made a thud on the pillow.

"Are you alright? I-I'm sorry Hermione!" Ron explained.

Hermione helped herself get on her two feet, "It's alright Ron! You did great!"

"Really? Oh thanks Hermione, I-"

"-Now it's my turn! Stupefy!" she shouted. Ron came flying across the room and into a soft pillow, his impact was so intense that feathers came flying around the room. The whole class laughed. Draco couldn't help it and laughed with the class.

"It's alright Ron, we're even now!" Hermione said, trying to stop herself from laughing. Ron nodded and stood up, although he was muttering something under his breath. Hermione rolled her eyes. "He will never change."

The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were exhausted after their reviewing. For the first time since the holidays they had fun in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They bid goodbye to the teacher and went on their break. Hermione decided to ask him about his whereabouts in the end of the day, she was way too tired to do it on that moment.

The students yawned after a full day's work as they made their way to the Great Hall at sundown. The trio sat together as usual, talking about whatever they had to talk about. Ron and Hermione noticed that Ginny wasn't with Harry.

"Where's Gin?" Ron asked, stuffing his mouth with potato pie.

Harry finished his drink of pumpkin juice, "Oh, she's with Luna, apparently they're doing a project together in Herbology."

"She's with Loony?!" Ron accidentally shouted.

'Shhh! Ron! I told you not to call her that! Merlin's name, don't you have any sensitivity?" Hermione said.

Harry laughed at the two. Ron continued eating his potato pie, mocking Hermione's actions, Hermione sighed as she drank her pumpkin juice.

"I'll see you guys in the common room." She said to Harry and Ron. The boys waved goodbye as she exited the Great Hall.

Hermione walked alone again through the barren corridors, the moonlight shining on her feet. She could hear her footsteps and the howling of the wind and nothing else, the night was peaceful. A night like this wasn't so frequent, she loved it.

She heard another pair of footsteps just behind her, she looked back and saw his blonde hair shining with the moonlight, his smile made him as peaceful as the night.

"Lovely, evening isn't it Hermione?" he said, his hand in the pockets of his trousers, walking to her side.

"Where have you been?" she finally asked.

"Oh I just came from the Great Hall, and just met up with Mcgonagall." He replied, he knew that his answer wasn't what she was looking for. Hermione raised her eyebrow, waiting for his real answer. Draco sighed, "Do you really want to know?" Hermione nodded. "Let's sit here." He said as he pointed to a large tree just in the middle of the courtyard.

They sat down silently; Hermione was dying to know what the truth was. Finally, Draco opened his mouth.

"I found the person who was trying to kill me." He said swiftly.

"K-kill you?!" she gasped. It all made sense, it wasn't an accident, it was really attempted murder. It explained the poisoning and the Dementor attack. "Yeah, it's really surprising isn't it?" he said.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"My mother's sister, Bellatrix Lestrange."

Bellatrix Lestrange. It was familiar to Hermione. She suddenly realized where she heard that name. She was one of Lord Voldemort's followers.

"She's related to you?" Hermione said, he nodded. "And she's a-a-"

"Death Eater, I know." Draco finished. He felt ashamed, his past had haunted him, just as he predicted. He wanted his family's reputation to change, he buried his face in his hands.

Hermione was still confused, didn't Lord Voldemort fall ages ago?

"So, isn't it suppose to be in the Prophet by now?" she asked him.

"That's why it took long, and it took a lot of persuasion to keep it all hushed up." Silence fell upon the two. Draco spoke again, "Hermione, I need you to promise me that what we talked about is only between the two of us, ok?"

"I promise." She

Hermione bid him goodbye and went to the common room. She still couldn't believe it, but she felt relieved that she was in Azkaban .

After that night, they didn't speak of it again.

* * *

The seventh years studied harder that ever. The first day went as fast as the next one. Their routine now was that after each test they would go straight to their common room to study some more. Their heads were throbbing with pain. Ron groaned as he complained how hard the History of Magic NEWTS was. At last,it was the final day of exams, the final subject, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Just as they expected, they only needed their wands. Draco peered into the room, watching his students pass every test with flying colors. Seeing his students excel was one of the things that made him proud to be a teacher, the students' bellowing heard across the room. Now, it was Hermione's turn.

"Goodluck Hermione, you can do it." Ron said on his way out.

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ron!" she said to him. "Well that was unexpected." she told herself. She got her wand and the door closed.

"Granger, Hermione?" the examiner asked. Hermione nodded. "Now listen to my instructions very carefully. You may only need your wand in this examination. I will ask you to do a series of defensive spells and you have to do it quickly and as close to perfection. Is that clear Miss Granger?" he asked again.

"Yes sir."

"Alright, wand at the ready." he said. Hermione lifted her wand.

"The Patronus Charm." the examiner said.

"Something, happy and quickly!" she thought. And then a memory came into her mind, the time when she and Draco danced. "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A bright light followed by an otter made out of mist swimmed around the room. The examiner was impressed.

Her test went on and on with harder spells, all of them made her think. But she actually enjoyed it. It's a miracle how she became better in Defense Against the Dark arts, ever since Draco was their Professor.

A few minutes later, Hermione came back out, feeling giddy. Draco was just there across the door, waiting for her. A few moments and he saw Hermione running to him.

"I aced it!" she said while running, she ended her running by giving Draco a hug.

Draco seemed quite surprised. He felt something, something different. It didn't feel like the usual hugs they had the past year. It sent a woosh all over his body, he never felt it before, but it felt magnificent.

Hermione felt it too, she seemed confused all of a sudden. She was wondering if what she did was a good idea. She pulled away from his grip and said goodbye. She ran to the Gryffindor common room and went straight to her bed. She clutched her head and continued wondering.

She placed her head on her pillow and asked herself: "Is this what they call _love?_"

* * *

**This fan fic's almost done! Hope you guys like it, sorry again if it took time. I'm such a bad writer. *laughs* I need your help again, writer's block is frequent this summer. It sucks... Anyways, I'd love some reviews, so just click that green button below and review! Thanx guys! :)**

**~A.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Last chappie of Lesson Learned here! Man, I've been doing this since March! Anyways, hope you like it :D**

**~A**

* * *

Yes, Hermione granger was falling in the ditch of love. Her head throbbed harder as she tried to figure out why. She knew it was love, it was the exact same feeling she felt when she was near Viktor, but this time it was complicated.

"Why him? Out of all the people, why him?" she asked herself.

_Hermione Granger, why are you stressing over this? Draco's an amazing guy!_

"Huh? Who said that?"

_I'm your conscience 'Mione, now listen._

Hermione couldn't believe it, she was actually taking orders from her own conscience. She guessed that this only happened when she was really desperate for answers. She kind of felt like Ron when he was being bossed around by her. Her conscience talked to her once more.

_So what's this about you loving Malfoy?_

"It's complicated. I mean why would I like _him_?" she said, starting to feel mental.

_What's not to like about the guy?_

Hermione thought. Was there really a bad thing about Draco? He was a gentleman, very good looking, he wasn't like the other boys in Hogwarts, he understands what people a are going through, charming, and what every girl wants.

_See? There's nothing to hate about him._

"But he's a professor…"

_Hermione, I thought you were smarter than that! Age doesn't matter right?_

Hermione was taught a lesson, by her own conscience! Age didn't matter. At that moment, she loved Draco Malfoy.

* * *

The day after tomorrow, was their departure from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Hogwarts students spent their free day by going to Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Three Broomsticks. They laughed as they remembered all their fun moments together. They sat down in a corner and waited for Madame Rosmerta. Then she came with three Butterbeers in her arms.

"Here you go dears, courtesy of Professor Malfoy." She said.

They looked to the table across them and saw Draco smiling and raising up his glass. They too raised their glasses and smiled. They watched him go to them on his way out. They all got a sip of their Butterbeer and smiled at each other.

"Could you believe it?" said Harry. He laughed and rejoiced, "We're finally leaving this place! Away from Snape!" Ron and Hermione rejoiced with him, as they imagined the rest of their life without Snape ruining their lives.

"Got that right mate!" Ron said.

Hermione finished her Butterbeer and looked at her watch. It read 5:30 in the afternoon. "Guys, time to go. It's almost dinner."

Harry and Ron nodded and followed Hermione out of the pub, leaving their empty Butterbeer mugs and a sickle on the table. The cold air blew into their faces, Hermione tightened her scarf.

"Remember the time when Hermione turned into a cat in second year?" Ron suddenly asked. Harry laughed as he remembered every second of it. She grunted at the nerve of those boys, they were friends for seven years, and no signs of maturity, except for Harry, he was in progress. Hermione ended up laughing in the end.

The trio walked side by side by side up to the castle, enjoying their time that was left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco was packing up his books and fixing his stuff. He sighed. He looked around the room if there were other things needed to be packed. "What a year…" he said. He tried to remembered the year, it was like having a flashback, but he only focused on one thing, his first encounter with Hermione. "Draco, snap out of it!" he told himself.

Hermione was lying down on her four poster bed, waiting for sleep to come her way. As she waited, she thought of Draco, she couldn't bear telling him what she really felt. But it was now, or never. A few moments later, her eyes slowly closed and reality faded away.

* * *

The next day, she woke up with sweat on her forehead. She got ready for the End of the Year Feast, she placed her cloak on over her fine uniform and stepped into her shoes. Before she left the dorm, she looked at it once more. A tear trickled down her face, as she realized that her life in Hogwarts changed everything, she didn't want it to end. She smiled and left the Gryffindor common room.

Dumbledore began his speech, as usual. Hermione listened attentively while Ron was trying to stay awake.

"Food, think about the food!" Ron told himself. Hermione heard what he said, thinking if he should slap him on the head, she continued listening to Dumbledore's speech instead.

"Fellow students, on behalf of your professors, we all like to thank you for your cooperation, and we would all like to see you the following year. To the seventh years, you've done a great job, may you use what we have taught you in the future. And last, but not the least, Witherwings!" Dumbledore raised his wand and loads of the most scrumptious food in all the Wizarding world was placed before the students. Ron rejoiced and stuffed his plate with whatever he could reach, Hermione rolled her eyes.

An hour and a half passed by and all the students exited the Great Hall, going to Hogwarts Station. All the trunks were loaded, the pets placed in one compartment and the students laughing their way out the Entrance Hall. Hermione got placed Crookshanks in his cage and gave it to the conductor. Hermione ran to the Viaduct, to see if Draco was there.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry shouted in chorus, trying to get her attention. Hermione went to them hesitantly. "What is it?" she asked them.

"Where the bloody hell are you going??" Ron said. Hermione looked at him, like she was about to wack him off the face of the Earth. "The train's leaving in 15 minutes! Let's go!" Harry said, grabbing her arm.

"No Harry! I have to tell Draco that I love him! Now let go of me!" she exclaimed, Harry immediately let go of her arm. She ran through a swarm of students and left the boys dumbfounded.

Ron looked at Harry, "She l-loves, Draco?!" . Harry raised his shoulders.

She ran as fast as she could, hoping that he was there. She arrived at the entrance of the Viaduct, and he was there, looking onto the horizon. She called out his name and went to him.

"Hermione! What are you doing here? The train's about to leave, c'mon." he said to her, grabbing her hand.

"No! Draco, I have to tell you something."

The train whistle blew.

"Now?"

"Yes! Now!"

"What is it then?"

The train whistle blew once more. Hermione hesitated, Draco looked at her.

"I-I-.. I love you!"

Then, it felt like the world had stopped moving. Hermione was anxious for his reply. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Instead, he went closer to her, and kissed her on the lips. Hermione felt butterflies in her stomach, it was a glorious moment, she didn't want it to end.

The train whistle blew for the last time.

They looked at each other.

"Hermione, go. You'll get left behind. Just keep in touch. I'll send you an owl, I promise."

"Thanks for everything, I hope you know where I live though."

Draco chuckled and placed his forehead on hers. "Don't worry, I'll find you." He kissed her on the cheek, Hermione smiled and left.

Hermione was able to catch up with the others. She found Harry and Ron waiting for her. She sat down with them and smiled.

"So, what happened?" they both eagerly asked.

"Let's just say, it turned out well." she said to them, she grinned. Once again, she left the boys dumbfounded.

Silence fell upon the compartment. "Does anybody want to play Exploding Snap?" Ron asked. "Me!" the others said.

The rest of the trip was filled with explosions, filthy smoke and wacked hairstyles. But, aside from all of that, Hermione felt happier than ever.

* * *

**A/N: OMM, it's done! I'd like to thank Gryfferin Princess for helping me and "patiently" waiting for my updates! And also to my reader Genii for being really supportive! Anyways, I'll be posting other stories now. Man, this is my most successful story. OH YEAAAH!**

**~Ariana Gryffindor**


	10. Alternate Endings :

**A/N: Hey there! This isn't another chapter, these are just some Alternate Endings I was thinking of before I placed the final one! I didn't want to disappoint the people who wanted a happy ending so I'm just gonna put the alternate endings in a separate **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and I certainly do not own the song: 1234. It belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling and to the Plain White T's respectively**

**~A.  
**

* * *

**Alternate Ending #1**

"Hermione! What are you doing here? The train's about to leave, c'mon." he said to her, grabbing her hand.

"No! Draco, I have to tell you something."

The train whistle blew.

"Now?"

"Yes! Now!"

"What is it then?"

The train whistle blew once more. Hermione hesitated, Draco looked at her.

"I-I-.. I love you!"

Draco's eyes widened. Silence fell upon the two, Hermione waiting for an answer from him, she hoped that he would feel the same way. She looked at Draco, he walked around the Viaduct in circles, his mind boggling from what he heard. He went to Hermione.

"Y-you love me?" he asked, but before Hermione could give her reply, he placed his hand on his forehead and mumbled under his breath. Hermione looked at him, and understood what he was trying to tell her.

"You don't love me back." She said, she felt like crying, but no, she wasn't crying for this.

"Hermione it's not that I don't love you, it's just that you chose the wrong person to love. I'm too old for you Hermione, and I'm really sorry." Draco apologized.

Hermione felt sadness, and disappointment, and confusion! And most of all, anger. Hermione kept her anger inside, and looked straight at him.

"It's ok Professor." She said, she couldn't help but let a tear down her face.

"Oh no, Hermione please don't cry!" Draco said, he tried to wipe her tear but Hermione wouldn't let him.

"I'm fine." She said. She ran from him, more tears went down from her face as she made her way to the train.

She wiped her tears before she entered the compartment where Harry and Ron were staying. She sat down beside Ron and looked out the window.

"So, how'd it go with Draco?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at him, her eyes red and heavy from crying.

"I don't want to talk about it Ron, I'm sorry." She said.

* * *

**Alternate Ending #2**

"Hermione! What are you doing here? The train's about to leave, c'mon." he said to her, grabbing her hand.

"No! Draco, I have to tell you something."

The train whistle blew.

"Now?"

"Yes! Now!"

"What is it then?"

The train whistle blew once more. Hermione hesitated, Draco looked at her.

"I-I-.. I love you!"

Hermione was relieved to get it out of her system. She did what she had to do, and decided to go back to the train. Before she could leave Draco got her hand and said:

"I love you too!" Draco pulled her near him, Hermione was shocked, and he kissed her full on the lips.

Hermione struggled to get out of his reach, she slapped his face.

"Ow! I thought you loved me!" he said.

"I said I loved you, but I didn't say I wanted to kiss you!" she wiped her lips on her robe.

"I'm sorry I just thought, that you loved me and you wanted to kiss and all." He explained.

Hermione gave a furious look. "That's a pathetic excuse Malfoy!" she stormed out of the Viaduct and went to the train.

"Well that was weird…" Draco sighed.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**Alternate Ending #3**

"Hermione! What are you doing here? The train's about to leave, c'mon." he said to her, grabbing her hand.

"No! Draco, I have to tell you something."

The train whistle blew.

"Now?"

"Yes! Now!"

"What is it then?"

The train whistle blew once more. Hermione hesitated, Draco looked at her.

"I-I-.. I love you!"

Draco was exhilarated he got his wand and he magically made a guitar appear. He placed the strap up and started playing. Hermione smiled, she knew this song, it was her favorite love song at the moment.

_1-2-1-2-3-4  
Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
You're the best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
You make it easy  
It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4  
There's only one thing  
To Do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you_

Hermione laughed, Draco made his guitar disappear. "I love you Hermione." He smiled. She went into his arms and ended it with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: and that's all the Alternate Endings I've thought of! Hahaha! I hope you had a blast reading them :) Please feel free to read my other Dramione fics! And Please review afterwards!**

**~A.**


End file.
